


Of Ryan and the Not So Empty TARDIS

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Lost Voices and Silent Doctors [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Ryan goes into the past, Ryan saves the day, Snow, Tea, past abuse towards the Doctor suggested, the Doctor is not a happy person sometimes, the TARDIS and the Doctor, the kitchen in the TARDIS, timelines are messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Ryan, left alone on the TARDIS while the Doctor and Yaz take an ill Graham to Yaz’s equally ill family, discovers that its not always empty on the TARDIS no matter what he thinks.





	Of Ryan and the Not So Empty TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> -Look. I still don't own the Doctor. And I also don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any other franchise mentioned.

Ryan lost his sixth game in a row to the TARDIS, and glanced up with annoyance.   
“Are you cheating? I didn’t think that I was that terrible at the game. Then again, you have had thousands of years to play so maybe I really am that bad at the game.” Ryan mused, and the TARDIS whined. He sighed, and patted the counter in front of him. “I’m not mad at you, just frustrated. They’ve been gone longer than I thought they would be, and I get that Granddad is ill, as is Yaz’s family, and that there’s nearly five feet of snow outside, but…I just miss them, even though it’s just been a few hours.”   
The TARDIS hummed, and the door to the kitchen opened, making Ryan startle. He still couldn’t get used to the doors just opening by themselves like that. He blinked, and frowned, getting up from his chair as he guessed the TARDIS wanted him to go somewhere. He turned off the television and the game before leaving, however, and drank some tea in case there was adventure and he wouldn’t have anything to drink for a while-be prepared, Graham’s words came back to him with a rueful smile on his face-and finally was leaving the kitchen into the hall. He followed the hallway until he came upon the main entrance room of the TARDIS, and was surprised to see the Doctor there. He frowned, and recalled Graham saying that the Doctor looked like he’d had spiky hair and a suit on and…and he’d walked into the past while on the TARDIS.   
He ducked behind the wall, and hissed,   
“What did you bring me here for, TARDIS? I don’t want to screw up any timelines or anything by accident!”   
The TARDIS made a quiet soothing kind of noise, and brought up a hologram of Graham watching the Doctor evidently being approached against his will by an old companion, and Graham saying,   
“Turn that off. Don’t show Yaz or Ryan unless they need to see it, alright, please, TARDIS? I’ll talk to them about it, and we’ll get it all sorted out with the Doctor…”  
“You want me to do something about his companion?” Ryan said as softly as he could, and the TARDIS lights turned green. He closed his eyes. He’d taken boxing lessons a few times, but he rarely hit people. He didn’t know *this* Doctor, but it was still his Doctor, and this companion was quite obviously being an abusive asshole towards him, taking advantage while the Doctor of this timeline was obviously feeling lonely and vulnerable. Ryan clenched his hands into fists, and said softly, “Alright, TARDIS. I’ll deal with it.”   
The TARDIS turned from green to gold, and Ryan chuckled, patting the ship on the side as he peeked his head around the doorway and saw that the Doctor was protesting the companion’s advances. This looked almost like what Graham had seen, Ryan realized with a start. Maybe that’s why the Doctor hadn’t been as bad as they’d feared, because Ryan had stepped in and saved the day. With that thought in mind, Ryan carefully snuck his way up to where the companion had the Doctor pinned against the console and waited for the Doctor’s eyes to go wide with fear as he realized what was happening.  
Ryan pounced.   
He grasped the companion by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him off the Doctor, even as he snapped out,   
“Drop us into this guy’s timeline, TARDIS!”   
The TARDIS thunked heavily, and Ryan didn’t wait, instead he pulled the babbling companion towards the doors of the TARDIS and opened it. He blinked in momentary surprise at seeing ancient Rome there staring at it for all of a moment in awe before he got a hold of himself and quite literally threw the bastard out of the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors slammed shut, and clicked the locks together, and another heavy thunk occurred. He hoped that thunk meant that they were back in his timeline, even as the Doctor was stammering,   
“What-who-”  
“You and I are going to have a chat, Doctor.” Ryan said firmly, taking him gently by the elbow and moving towards the kitchen area. The Doctor allowed it, looking rather stunned by all that had just occurred. Ryan hoped he hadn’t rattled the man-man, that was weird, the Doctor had been a woman not several hours ago!-to badly. Ryan gently guided the Doctor towards the kitchen area, and had him sit in his favorite spot. The Doctor cleared his throat, and finally spoke as Ryan was getting some tea made for him, as well as a tray of cakes. Sweets always made things better, after all, he mused to himself.   
“You’re not…one of my regenerative states are you?” The Doctor sounded tentative and a bit uneasy, even as he sipped his tea. Immediately, Ryan wished he’d given that last companion a black eye. He shook his head.   
“No. I’m one of your future companions.” He answered. “Name’s Ryan.” He handed the Doctor a plate with a sweet chocolate pastry on that. “Eat that, chocolate will help. He didn’t do anything to you, did he? Not just now, but ever, right?” Ryan asked, sharply.   
The Doctor frowned.   
“I don’t think so.” The Doctor answered. “Ryan, that’s a good name. I like that name.” He added, sounding so much like his Doctor that for a moment he had a rather strong case of deja vu. Ryan blinked, shaking it off, and then smiled.   
“I’m glad you like my name. I’m also glad that he didn’t do anything, because if he had done something the TARDIS and I would go back there and make sure he suffered for it. You save people’s lives on a daily basis, you shouldn’t have to put up with that kind of shit.” Ryan said, glowering.   
The Doctor swallowed some tea, and said faintly,   
“I, er, don’t know what to say?”   
Ryan heaved a sigh, and sat across from him.   
“Doctor, you’re lonely. I understand, and I get it-really, I do. I’ve been there myself. You need to find yourself a new companion, someone you can really count on who won’t take advantage of you like that. Why don’t you have someone now? I thought you always had a good trusty companion.” He said, frowning at him.   
“Rose is gone.” The Doctor whispered, looking down at his tea with a forlorn expression. “She’s trapped, and I couldn’t save her…”   
“Oh, hell.” Ryan muttered, wincing at what kind of trouble that spoke of. He knew he shouldn’t ask for details. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I really am. I didn’t know…”   
“You haven’t been my companion for long then, have you?” The Doctor asked, sounding rueful at that, and Ryan chuckled in agreement.   
“No, not for long. Long enough to know you’ve gone through some really heavy stuff.” He admitted. “But not the details. Listen, I know Rose is gone. But you need to find yourself someone that’s trustworthy and not like that piece of garbage the TARDIS and I left back there. Find someone more in the twentieth something century, someone that wants to care and help and be your friend. I know you can do that, you did that with us.”   
“Us? I thought it was just you. Normally, I only have one companion.” The Doctor said, blinking.   
“Spoilers.” Ryan said frowning. “So that’s what you meant by that word. Okay, never mind ‘us’, Doctor. Just find someone that you can rely on, okay? Promise me that.”   
The Doctor hesitated, and then slowly nodded.   
“Alright, I promise. Oh, what’s the telly doing here? Did I install that?” He asked, frowning as he noticed it.   
“Nope. I did.” Ryan said cheerfully. “If you like, I can play a few games with you before I head back to my timeline.”   
The Doctor grinned, looking pleased.   
“That would be wonderful! I haven’t played a game on a telly in ages!”   
Ryan’s only regret to inviting the Doctor to play a game with him was to loose ten-nothing in a row. He groaned, hanging his head on the tenth loss.   
“I give up. You and the TARDIS have utterly destroyed me when it comes to games.” He said, shaking his head ruefully.   
The Doctor looked regretful.   
“Does this mean I have to go back now?” He asked, and the TARDIS turned a faint shade of green, even as Ryan nodded reluctantly.   
“It does, but I’ll try to see you again, make sure you get taken care of when you need it.” Ryan promised, serious. He stood, as did the Doctor, and the Doctor looked taken aback when Ryan moved forward and pulled him into a tight, friendly hug. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get here sooner, Doctor. I would have prevented all that if I could have.” Ryan said seriously, patting him on the back before releasing him. He turned and headed out into the hallway, pretending not to hear the Doctor sniffing as though holding back tears.   
He left the Doctor back where he was, and after saying his goodbyes, he headed back to the kitchen, his heart sunk and feeling remorseful. The Doctor had looked so incredibly lonely and vulnerable as he left him, that it was hard to imagine seeing him again so soon. He plunked into his chair, and stared at the television screen, and nearly jumped a mile when *his* Doctor spoke,   
“You doing okay, Ryan?”   
“Jesus Christ, Doctor!” Ryan rubbed where his heart was, turning towards her. She looked rather chagrined at startling him so. “Yes, I’m fine. Once my heart settles down, that is.”   
The TARDIS hummed, and Ryan had the feeling it was laughing at him. Ryan glowered up at the TARDIS, even as the Doctor quirked her lips into a smile.   
“I’m here to check on you, as I promised Graham I would. The snow is thick, so don’t tell him I practically tunneled my way to the TARDIS will you?” She said, winking at him. Ryan flushed, and then was surprised when she walked up to him, and hugged him. “I remember all that you just did for me.” The Doctor said softly into his ear. “Thank you. And don’t worry-you do get to visit old me a few more times too.” She pulled away, and said cheerfully, “Now then, I must dash back to Yaz’s, but I’m sure that the TARDIS here will keep you properly entertained. How many times have you lost to her?”  
“Six. And to you, ten.” Ryan said dryly. The Doctor beamed.   
“Excellent! Now then, I’m sure a few more games would make this old gal right happy! In the meantime, I must be off. Sick people to tend to you know, so please, keep the shenanigans down to a minimum!” She gave him a cheerful grin and turned. “See you in a few hours!”   
Ryan couldn’t help but grin as she then dashed off, and out of the ship. He felt better than he had a minute ago, and was pleased that the Doctor remembered him. He was also pleased that he hadn’t screwed up the timelines or anything either, or so it seemed, as that had been a real concern. He turned and plunked back down into his chair, and turned the gaming platform back on.  
“Okay TARDIS. Let’s play.” 

\--

The End

**Author's Note:**

> -One more to go after this I think. Unless people really want more. 
> 
> -Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
